1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite communication system, and is more particularly related to a two-way satellite communication system providing access to a packet switched network.
2. Discussion of the Background
Modern satellite communication systems provide a pervasive and reliable infrastructure to distribute voice, data, and video signals for global exchange and broadcast of information. These satellite communication systems have emerged as a viable option to terrestrial communication systems. As the popularity of the Internet continues to grow in unparalleled fashion, the communication industry has focused on providing universal access to this vast knowledge base. Satellite based Internet service addresses the problem of providing universal Internet access in that satellite coverage areas are not hindered by traditional terrestrial infrastructure obstacles.
The Internet has profoundly altered the manner society conducts business, communicates, learns, and entertains. New business models have emerged, resulting in the creation of numerous global businesses with minimal capital outlay. Traditional business organizations have adopted the Internet as an extension to current business practices; for example, users can learn of new products and services that a business has to offer as well as order these products by simply accessing the business""s website. Users can communicate freely using a wide variety of Internet applications, such as email, voice over IP (VoIP), computer telephony, and video conferencing, without geographic boundaries and at nominal costs. Moreover, a host of applications within the Internet exist to provide information as well as entertainment.
Satellite communication systems have emerged to provide access to the Internet. However, these traditional satellite-based Internet access systems support unidirectional traffic over the satellite. That is, a user can receive traffic from the Internet over a satellite link, but cannot transmit over the satellite link. The conventional satellite system employs a terrestrial link, such as a phone line, to send data to the Internet. For example, a user, who seeks to access a particular website, enters a URL (Universal Resource Locator) at the user station (e.g., PC); the URL data is transmitted over a phone connection to an Internet Service Provider (ISP). Upon receiving the request from the remote host computer where the particular website resides, the ISP relays the website information over the satellite link.
The above traditional satellite systems have a number of drawbacks. Because a phone line is used as the return channel, the user has to tie up an existing phone line or acquire an additional phone line. The user experiences temporary suspension of telephone service during the Internet communication session. Another drawback is that the set-top box has to be located reasonably close to a phone jack, which may be inconvenient. Further, additional costs are incurred by the user.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for improved approaches for providing access to the Internet over a satellite communication system. There is a need to minimize costs to the user to thereby stimulate market acceptance. There is also a need to permit existing one-way satellite system users to upgrade cost-effectively. There is also a need to eliminate use of a terrestrial link. Therefore, an approach for providing access to a packet switched network, such as the Internet, over a two-way satellite communication system is highly desirable.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method is provided for managing return channel bandwidth in a two-way satellite communication system. The method includes receiving backlog information corresponding to a plurality of transceivers. Each of the transceivers is configured to transmit respective backlog information over a return channel via a satellite. The backlog information specifies an amount of queued traffic for the respective transceivers. The method also includes allocating a predetermined amount of return channel bandwidth to each of the plurality of transceivers. Additionally, the method includes determining whether additional return channel bandwidth is available to accommodate a remaining backlog such that a bandwidth allocation amount is set based upon a level associated with one of the plurality of transceivers having the largest backlog. Further, the method includes selectively identifying a transceiver among the plurality of transceivers having a next largest backlog based upon the determining step, selectively adjusting the bandwidth allocation amount based upon a level associated with the transceiver with the next largest backlog, and allocating the additional return channel bandwidth to the plurality of transceivers based upon the adjusted bandwidth allocation amount if the adjusted bandwidth allocation amount reduces at least a portion of the backlog of the plurality of transceivers. The above arrangement advantageously minimizes costs to the user, thereby stimulating market acceptance.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system for managing return channel bandwidth in a two-way satellite communication network comprises a plurality of transceivers that are configured to transmit backlog information over a return channel via a satellite. The backlog information specifies an amount of queued traffic for the respective transceivers. A hub is configured to receive the backlog information and to allocate a predetermined amount of return channel bandwidth to each of the plurality of transceivers. The hub determines whether additional return channel bandwidth is available to accommodate a remaining backlog such that a bandwidth allocation amount is set based upon a level associated with one of the plurality of transceivers having the largest backlog. The hub selectively identifies a transceiver among the plurality of transceivers having a next largest backlog based upon the determined available return channel bandwidth. The hub selectively adjusts the bandwidth allocation amount based upon a level associated with the transceiver with the next largest backlog. The hub allocates the additional return channel bandwidth to the plurality of transceivers based upon the adjusted bandwidth allocation amount if the adjusted bandwidth allocation amount reduces at least a portion of the backlog of the plurality of transceivers. This approach permits existing one-way satellite system users to upgrade cost-effectively.
According to one aspect of the invention, a system for managing return channel bandwidth in a two-way satellite communication network comprises means for receiving backlog information corresponding to a plurality of transceivers. Each of the transceivers is configured to transmit respective backlog information over a return channel via a satellite. The backlog information specifies an amount of queued traffic for the respective transceivers. The system also includes means for allocating a predetermined amount of return channel bandwidth to each of the plurality of transceivers, and means for determining whether additional return channel bandwidth is available to accommodate a remaining backlog such that a bandwidth allocation amount is set based upon a level associated with one of the plurality of transceivers having the largest backlog. Further, the system includes means for selectively identifying a transceiver among the plurality of transceivers having a next largest backlog based upon the determined additional return channel bandwidth, means for selectively adjusting the bandwidth allocation amount to a level associated with the transceiver with the next largest backlog, and means for allocating the additional return channel bandwidth to the plurality of transceivers based upon the adjusted bandwidth allocation amount if the adjusted bandwidth allocation amount reduces at least a portion of the backlog of the plurality of transceivers. The above arrangement advantageously provides compatibility with existing equipment.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a computer-readable medium carrying one or more sequences of one or more instructions for managing return channel bandwidth in a two-way satellite communication system is disclosed. The one or more sequences of one or more instructions include instructions which, when executed by one or more processors, cause the one or more processors to perform the step of receiving backlog information corresponding to a plurality of transceivers. Each of the transceivers is configured to transmit respective backlog information over a return channel via a satellite. The backlog information specifies an amount of queued traffic for the respective transceivers. Another step includes allocating a predetermined amount of return channel bandwidth to each of the plurality of transceivers. Another step includes determining whether additional return channel bandwidth is available to accommodate a remaining backlog such that a bandwidth allocation amount is set based upon a level associated with one of the plurality of transceivers having the largest backlog. Another step includes selectively identifying a transceiver among the plurality of transceivers having a next largest backlog based upon the determining step. Another step includes selectively adjusting the bandwidth allocation amount based upon a level associated with the transceiver with the next largest backlog. Yet another step includes allocating the additional return channel bandwidth to the plurality of transceivers based upon the adjusted bandwidth allocation amount if the adjusted bandwidth allocation amount reduces at least a portion of the backlog of the plurality of transceivers. This approach advantageously eliminates use of a terrestrial link, thereby providing a convenient and cost-effective mechanism to access the Internet.